Can We Go Back To The Past?
by Liya Heartless
Summary: Selina get an invitation letter from Cross Academy Head Master Kaien Cross to become a student in  Re-established Night Class. OCXAidou
1. Prologue : Selina J Asakura Hamilton

Can We Go Back To The Past?

Full Summary :

Selina get an invitation letter from Cross Academy Head Master Kaien Cross to become a student in (Re-established) Night Class because of her Aristocrat blood and also happens to be a lineage of famous Vampire Hunter The Hamiltons. She know the reason why she got that invitation letter. Because, Kaien Cross starting to suspicious with Sara Shirabuki evil plan and why she attend the New Night Class at Cross Academy. And the Vampire Associaton for Europe heard about the letter that sent to her with the blessing from the Association she went to Japan all alone with a SS (Super Special) Mission from Association named "One Year After The Vampire War" a mission that only done and must completed by her to seek the truth behind the previous Night Class one year ago and many cases that happens after The War ended. OCXAidou

* * *

><p>Background :<p>

Selina Jeanette Asakura Hamilton is a half Vampire/Human. She was born to be one of the heiress of Hamilton family she receive the best education to be the future Hamilton head family. Hamilton family is known to be the highest lineage of Hunter family the current head family and the mistress are Selina's parents Oscar Kyle Hamilton and Kirika Jeanette Asakura. Kirika is a noble vampire that happens to be the member family of Asakura on of the highest noble families vampire alongside with Aidou family and Ichijou family. Asakura family was one of the member of Vampire Council for centuries but about 50 years ago when Selina's grandfather Shinichi Asakura appointed to be one of the Senate he decline the offer and he declare that Asakura family will never involve with the Council ever again because he thinks that the Council were too exaggerate with the cases between vampires, humans, or even hunters. Hamilton family also have daughter and son they're Selina and Yuuto Kyle Asakura Hamilton, he's younger than Selina by 3 years and one of the heir of Hamilton family.

Because of her half blood it doesn't make her cannot balancing both her nature as vampire and hunter. As a hunter back in England she only killed the level E along with her bodyguards and as a vampire most of her years only swallow blood tablets and drinking her own blood.

* * *

><p>Appereance :<p>

She's had graceful body movement also, unnatural beauty like all vampire race. She has pale vampire complexion. Her hair is straight, long, black hair and sometimes tie it up into ponytail high since she doesn't have bangs the short hair side of her hair that left to be fall like Rima, but she had it more longer. Her eyes were navy blue sometimes wears glasses because she had a little blur view on her vision. She has a slim body, graceful figure, perfectly proportioned body. Her height is 170cm quite abnormally height for a girl who is 16 years old and in addition, her body is almost the same level for the professional model.

* * *

><p>Personality :<p>

Despite from Selina's good-looking angelic behavior she is actually determined, fiercely, childish, and talkative. When she gives her opinion/comment she can be very blunt sometimes the people that she commented went mad at her. But, she really good at conceal and mask her expression towards to everybody.

Being half human made Selina can feel the sunlight without getting any sunblock or umbrella/parasol. She always nice to everyone from Night Class and even Day Class. Because of her affability to everyone she have so many fanboys that made right after her first public appereance to the academy. She have 3 personal bodyguard that the most loyal to Hamilton Family for many centuries they're Carmen Hayley Watson the leader, Joanne Wen Yao Qing, and Adam Roland Keys. They are very talented being bodyguard and Vampire Hunter but they're too protective towards Selina and sometimes get scoled by her because of their actions.

* * *

><p>Powers :<p>

Selina's unique race made her had abillity both Vampire Hunter and Vampire as a hunter she can rely on her super quick reflex on hunting vampires also sense vampire presence like the other vampire hunters and as a vampire she had accelerated healing power, has the abillity to control water like all noble vampires and she also had a special abillity to read people mind though she hide it from everyone including her parents, because she aware that her power can be used for the bad people unlimited desire.

* * *

><p>Note : This is my very first VK fic and it's an OC, so please go easy on me. RR always welcomed, flames allowed but just let it flow. English isn't my language. And the last, I terribly sorry for the miscalculation from the words above.


	2. Chapter 1 : New Student at Night Class

Chapter 1 : New Student at Night Class

~ _Italic_ : Speaks Japanese

* * *

><p><span>Selina PoV<span>

'Ah, so this is Cross Academy. Brings back old times back at England'

"_... Ri.. Seri.."_

"_..."_

"_Serīna Janetto_ _Asakura_ _Hamiruton! Don't space out!__"_

"_Uh-oh! I'm sorry my bad Ojii-sama. I'm just thinking about the academy building, natsukashii na...__"_ I said with a sad tone

"_You miss Hamiruton family and your friends back in England, right?"_

"_...__" _I just nodded my head and get out from the car.

"_Well, at least you didn't forget about what I said before."_

"_Hai, Ojii-sama."_

"_And my last words to you before enter the gate, do not get involved with those people from Council especially their family member Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki. I heard that they're join the Night Class again so don't ever let your guard down and bring your anti-vampire sword anywhere you go__."_He said inside the car.

"_Hai,__Tonikaku... Please buy a new car, it's getting old or the machine will blow you up. Fufufufufu... I'll come back before new year 'kay. Mata ne, Ojii-sama!__"_I waving my hand as the porche leaves.

* * *

><p><span>Normal PoV<span>

Selina looked at her watch which still shows at 3 pm.

'So ... This is called cross academy. But how to get to the principal's office?'

Then she saw three girls that gossiping about something.  
><em>"I've heard there is a new evening class students will come today.<em>_"_ Miss A said  
><em>"Y<em>_es, from what I've heard the news directly from __Wakaba-san__. She said she was Japanese-English descent.__"_ Miss B reply  
><em>"<em>_Who knows where __s__he came from, the point when __s__he became a student must have night classes she highborn. The evidence as you said earlier __s__he was descendant of E__ngland__.__"_ Said Miss C  
><em>"<em>_Well... __If you say so... H__ihihi...__"_ Miss A and Miss B giggled  
>'Hm... May be I should ask the three of them asked to lead me directions to the headmasters room.'<br>"Excuse me ... I want to ask you girls where the principal's office?"

'_Wow ...__she was beautiful and also __had __a high body.__' _Thought Miss C  
><em>'<em>_Ouch__! What she's saying? I do not understand__ English...__'_Thought Miss B  
><em>'<em>_Don__'__t tell __m__e __that she's the Night Class __student who just moved i__n__, she's more beautiful than those group boys from my class__'_ Thought Miss A  
>"Hello... Well, can you girls tell me where's the room? Because before twilight I have to go to class." 'Is Night Class really so popular at this school? Even they're so amazed with my looks?'<br>_"__Hey, you are talking!__"_ Miss C said to the Miss B while pushing her closer to Selina  
><em>"Are? Atashi? Oh God! I do not speak English!"<em> cried Miss B on Miss C shoulder  
>"Well... You don't have to answer my question if you girls don't understand what I say"<p>

"_Let me answer..._ Umm... that's the main building, eeerrrr... And then you can see the stairs.. Go to upstairs till the third floor, then right next to your right.. There is the hall, past two doors left that's the office." Miss A replied.

"Thank you girls... From Day Class, right?. Anyway my name is Selina Jeanette Asakura. Hope we meet again at twilight... See ya!"

* * *

><p><span>Selina's PoV<span>

'So this is the room... I'm fully ready to see his crazy behaviour.'

*knocking door

"_You may enter __Hamiruton__-chan."_ Said the voice behind the door.

'It's 'Him', right?' *door opens _"Hisasshiburi-desu, Kurosu-san. Kimi wa genki, desu ka?"_

"_Yoku mochiron! __How do you do__ Hamiruton__-chan__?__"_

"_This is Japan, use my maternal surname. Well like what you see me today I'm completely just fine."_

"_Thank goodness! Let's go to the main point. You see, the head family of Shirabuki I mean Shirabuki Sara asks my adoptive daughter Kuran Yuki to protect her from being killed by Yuki's elder brother Kuran Kaname..."_

'_She accept the request, right Kurosu-san?' "And then?" _I asked him, bleak pretended not to know and keep reading his mind.

"_She accept it. And now Shirabuki became one of the student in Night Class."_

"_So, my real mission is to..."_

"_Find out what purpose she entered into this academy. Because she's very dangerous."  
>"Why?"<br>"Her blood."  
>"Blood? What's wrong with her blood?"<br>"She is a pureblood vampire and her type of blood could turn any vampires to be her slave."_

"_That means, if her blood affected to the student..."_

"_Season 2 will be reached every time."_

"_Shit, how troublesome. It's better if she's eliminated right away." I said as I jumped on the sofa._

"_..."_

"_..." 'I think I felt the presence of vampire, he might be quite strong.'_

"_Just wait and sit here. One of my student will be taking you to look around the..."_

_*BRAKK!_

"_Kurosu-san get down!"_

"_Nani!" _Ask Kaien confusedly

"_Just get down! Hide behind your desk!"_

_*sound of scampered feet_

"_Just stay in there Kurosu-san." 'He's coming...'_

_*door opens_

'_Here I go' *SWIFT! "_Hi vampire! Back off!" *click! 'A gun? On my head? No... That's anti-vampire gun'

* * *

><p><span>Normal PoV<span>

"_You who are you? And you're also a vampire right? Then why did you have... Anti-vampire sword?"_

"You're a hunter? And... Oh, I get it you're a level D, right?"

"_Zero-kun... Don't be rude to my guest, she's my acquaintance from England."_

"_You mean this is the person you're talking about for the past few days?"_

"Ehm! Gentlemen... Don't let me become a 'statue' I'm still too young that."

"Oh, sorry Miss Asakura this guy is my son! Say 'Hi' to her Zero!"

"_Nani? I'm not your son! And stop being childish in your age!"_

"Huh! How boring! Anyway Zero this is my friend Miss Asakura"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Selina Jeanette Asakura Hamilton, a half vampire and human. A former hunter."She said with cheerfully

"Nice to meet you too... My name is Zero Kiryuu, human. I mean ex-human, vampire hunter."

"_Now you guys already know each other. Zero-kun can you be a guide for Asakura-chan so she knows the whole school is looks like"_

"_Yes, Head Master. _Follow me"Zero said and leaving the Head Master room with Selina followed behind him.

TBC

* * *

><p>Glossary :<p>

1. Ojii-sama : Grandfather

2. Natsukashii na : So nostalgic

3. Hai : Yes

4. Tonikaku : By the way

5. Are : What

6. Atashi : Me

7. Hisasshiburi-desu : It's been a while

8. Kimi wa genki, desu ka : Are you in good health

9. Yoku mochiron : Well of course

10. Nani : What

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span> :

I've finally finished writing chapter one. To update this fic at least I'll update four chapters each month. Since, It's my third year in senior high. Have to fill my math home work about matrix which are 20 numbers collected on saturday/next weekend. And this week I have three daily tests on monday I have Civic Education, on wednesday I have Geography, the next day I have English, and saturday I have History. Moreover the national exams are rumored in my country around mid-April, tutoring school started the second half semester. Semester one tests begins the day before Christmas that means Saturday. Not to mention the same concentration of other tasks. But, every day I would always check but through the smartphone. And for updates, done every weekend on laptop. Well, I'll see you in the next weekend/chapter!

**.:Lya:.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Before Twilight

Chapter 2 : Before Twilight

Previous :

"_Now you guys already know each other. Zero-kun can you be a guide for Asakura-chan so she knows the whole school is looks like_"

"_Yes, Head Master._ Follow me" Zero said and leaving the Head Master room with Selina followed behind him.

* * *

><p><span>Zero's PoV<span>

'Oh man... For heaven's sake why do I have to be tour guide at this cram school! And the one I guided this time is a vampire!'

"What? Don't look at me with those eyes vampire!"

"Hey! I'm half! At least half of my blood is human, what about you ex-human?"

'_I'm getting more pissed after she said that I was ex-human'_

"You... I'm really gonna kill you this..."

*clank

"You disgusting Level D! How dare you to put a gun on Princess Selina! My lady I'll cover you_"The_ _blonde_ _shorty boy said_.

"Oh my! He's also a hunter! Look at the hunter seal on his left neck! That seal only wore by Vampire Hunters who turned into vampire, right? But, why did he do that to our precious Lady Selina?" _Said_ _the_ _pigtails_ _girl_, _I_ _think_ _she's_ _a_ _Chinese_

"Stop your babling China Girl! And as for you Level D... It's time for your PUNISHMENT!" _I heard a loud voice behind me and he/she also pull a sword right on my left neck._

"...SSSSSTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPP!"

* * *

><p><span>Selina's PoV<span>

"But, my lady... He's dangerous!" Adam said as pointed to Kiryuu

"Adam... Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Lady?"

"Uh... Well, yeah Selina..."

"As for you Carmen pull back your sword now. I think he's already too speechless, and more over he kneel in front of us"

"You guys were... Also Hunters? But, your master is a Vampire..."

"It's none of your business!" Adam yelled at Kiryuu

"Adam! Language!" I glared at him

"Sorry, Selina"

"_Zero!"_

"_Yuuki...__"_ He says as he get up.

"_Why you're so late! I thought that you..."_

"_Never come to pick that stupid 'Vampire' along with her trio Vampire Hunters!__ And why do I have to guide her in the first place!"_ I shocked when Kiryuu yelled at the girl her name is Yuuki.

"_What! Vampire? Hunters?__"_ She panicked after Kiryuu said about the four of us.

"Sorry, if our presence here made you people scared... Well excuse us. Selina, you can call us if anything happens" Said Carmen as she leaves with Adam and Joanne.

"Yes, Carmen I'll remember that".

* * *

><p><span>Author's PoV<span>

After the incident the only thing Selina's doing just sighing. Then walking around the park because Yuuki and Zero were staring each other after the bodyguards are left and she don't want to disturb both Zero and Yuuki also her bodyguards. After walking around she got lost and end up near the forest.

* * *

><p><span>Selina's PoV<span>

"Now, where the hell I am? I can't believe this Academy also have forest, that Cross I'll give your payment later for letting me with one of your _baka_ 'Perfects' as my tour guide!"

'*sigh And It's almost twilight. I bet that moron doesn't worried about me who get lost in this La Grande Cross Accademia'

*crack

'A vampire...'

"Whose there!"

"_My... My... Calm down girl! I'm just pass by after smell a blood that coming from you... It's looks like delicious!"_

'Did he say blood? Shit! It's the scratch from Carmen's sabre earlier'

"Well, I'm new here. And don't know where to go after leaving the Perfect with a girl called Yuuki. So... Can you take me to the class since you also... The Night Class"

"So, you're the foreigner student. Sorry that I use Japanese earlier. I'm Aidou Hanabusa, noble, Aidou head family, eighteen" He said and he give his hand to for a handshake.

"Yes, I am. Selina Jeanette Asakura, noble, sixteen" I receive his hand to handshake

"That means I'm your Senpai and We're friends, right?" Aidou said with a big smile.

"Yes, we're Aidou-senpai" I replied.

* * *

><p><span>Aidou's PoV<span>

'_Did she say Asakura? Asakura the ones who resigned from the Senate? She's one of the member family?'_

"_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!"_

"What's the matter Aidou-senpai?"

'_Damn it!'_

"Er... No... Ii-it's just... Argh! It's almost the time for us to go to the class! Let's go!"

TBC

* * *

><p>Glossary :<p>

1. La Grande Cross Accademia : The Great Cross Academy (It's Italian)

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

A little changes in this fic. but only one or two things just so it will not matter. But, I said this with deeply sorry for the late update. And sorry too for the people who just read this fic. I think I'm not going to update for a little long time because of my negligence myself in dividing the time. And the wrost thing is the first semester will be held Thursday until Friday fourth week later. Then at the beginning of the year we will hold a performing arts for 4 days. Plus half of the rumored the first semester holiday only a week or two. While not a quiet holiday for me but my mathematic teacher given a pile of national exam that is made in three periods backward a number of 120 numbers. But, like I said on the previous chapter I made this fic with my smartphone and for the editing/updating on PC. For the things mentioned above are still valid, my time is limited to keep in touch with PC.


End file.
